This invention relates to the preparation of Group VIII metal-containing catalyst compositions which are effective as catalysts for the isomerization of saturated C.sub.4 -C.sub.8 hydrocarbons.
Supported halogenated Group VIII noble metal catalysts for alkane and/or cycloalkane isomerization are well known. Also, the use of tantalum and/or niobium compounds as copromoter(s) for these Group VIII noble metal (preferably platinum) catalysts is known. The present invention is directed to a novel method of preparing a catalyst composition comprising at least one Group VIII noble metal (preferably Pt), at least one compound of Ta and/or Nb, at least one halogen, and alumina as the support material.